Light emitting diode (LED) technology has progressed to the point where it has become viable for general illumination applications. This progression encompasses both the quantity and quality of light output as well as device efficiency and cost effectiveness. LEDs have some desirable properties such as long life and controllability. It is projected that these devices will continue to improve and that costs of LEDs will continue to decrease. But the discrete nature of LEDs (or any other discrete light source) can be problematic with respect to issues of glare and/or shadowing, as well as an undesirable level of visual noise when viewed directly or as a reflected image from a glossy surface.